


the fuck just happened

by alexanderendrone



Series: my quacknobros fics [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Minor Violence, legally can I call this a fix it bc it's a fix it fic, salty quacks and ride or die techno let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Summary: Manberg was blown up, Schlatt was dead, Techno was a traitor, and he couldn’t trust fucking anyone, could he? He’d trusted Schlatt, he’d trusted Techno, hell, he’d trusted Wilbur, trusted him not to be a stupid motherfucker, and here he fucking was, bleeding and bruised and exhausted.a bit of a fix it fic a bit of relationship dynamic 'study'
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my quacknobros fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176197
Comments: 24
Kudos: 509





	the fuck just happened

**Author's Note:**

> A bit nervous abt this one but I was nervous abt the last one and it was well received so akskkdmdkdjdk

Manberg was blown up, Schlatt was dead, Techno was a traitor, and he couldn’t  _ trust fucking anyone _ , could he? He’d trusted Schlatt, he’d trusted Techno, hell, he’d trusted  _ Wilbur _ , trusted him not to be a stupid motherfucker, and here he fucking was, bleeding and bruised and  _ exhausted _ . 

Blood was steadily dripping from a wound in his side that he didn’t care to look at, and muscles burning from all the  _ walking _ , he needed to get the fuck  _ away _ , away from everyone and everything. He wasn’t at all paying attention to his surroundings, too busy cursing out Schlatt, and Wilbur, and  _ fucking Technoblade _ , when he stumbled over a rock. 

Someone caught him around the waist, though, and he was hauled back into a warm chest. He hadn’t noticed how cold it had gotten. 

“If you’re gonna kill me at least let me set my spawn first,” Quackity deadpanned, too  _ tired _ to even consider fighting. “I’ve gotten too far to restart now, alright?”

He was guided down into a sitting position, and then he was met face to face with a concerned Techno. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, and they both stared blankly at each other.

“I’ve got a place nearby if you need somewhere to stay,” Techno whispered, trying to preserve the fragile silence.

Quackity stared at him, thinking. It was dark, mobs were sure to start appearing, and he was  _ tired _ .

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” he hissed, “lead the fucking way, big man, I don’t have any other options. Asshole.”

Techno just sighed, helping Quackity to his feet again, lightly nudging a bruise forming on Quackity’s temple with his nose. Quackity froze, stumbling, before Techno’s hands steadied him. That was a piglin thing, wasn't it? Some way of showing affection? 

Techno’s arm stayed looped around his waist, guiding him along as they walked. Quackity wanted to shrug him off, tell him to go to hell for acting all friendly after  _ killing everyone _ , but he was  _ cold _ and Techno was  _ warm _ . He’d earned this after all the shit he’d put up with, Techno’s shit included.

Quackity hadn’t realized how tired he was once they’d started walking again, and his blinks lasted longer and longer. He leaned more heavily on Techno, sighing as he realized Techno would have to carry him  _ again _ , but that didn’t  _ really _ bother him, being carried by Techno was nice. Having his arms wrapped around him, coddling but not cloying.

It made him feel safe, and cared for. Made him feel loved, even, when it was back in Pogtopia, and it was late and cold and Techno cuddled him to his chest in his sleep, purring in his ear as he sleepily nuzzled his neck. His breath would tickle the back of Quackity’s neck as he let out a sleepy sigh.

Quackity blinked awake, the phantom sensation of Techno’s breath on his neck lingering as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

He was in a neat room, lit by a fireplace across from the bed. The room was decorated in warm colors, quilts and blankets laying on every comfy surface. 

There was a desk next to the bed, and Techno sat there, focused on a letter he was writing. The candle on the desk reflected off his glasses, and _Techno wore_ _glasses_? Quackity couldn’t help but think how cute he looked with them, a gold thin chain attached to delicate frames looped around his neck.

Of course  _ Technoblade _ had old lady glasses.

Quackity awkwardly cleared his throat, and Techno immediately turned towards him.

“Do you need anything?” He said, voice soft as he set his pen down. 

Quackity just huffed, shifting around on the bed. His injuries seemed mostly healed, and that explained the bone deep tiredness he felt. The gash on his side still throbbed though, wrapped in bandages and slathered with salves. At least Techno knew what he was doing.

When he didn’t say anything Techno stood from the desk, heading for the door.

“I’ll make you something to eat, stay right there.” He said, voice soft in the firelight. He looked gentle,  _ kind _ , in this light. He was wearing a loose white shirt that Quackity could only describe as a pirate shirt, and fitted black pants. He looked ruffled though, not perfectly put together like he normally was. 

He looked  _ human _ . 

Or, well,  _ mortal _ , like he was on the same plane of existence as Quackity instead of somewhere above everyone else. It was a good look on him. There was a mess of light cuts and bruises mottled his face, and Quackity was filled with the overwhelming urge to check over every injury, to make sure he was  _ ok _ . 

Techno had a strange look on his face when Quackity refocused on him, contemplative and soft. He didn’t say anything as he left the room, the crackling of the fire punctuating the soft  _ swish _ of the shutting door.

When Techno came back, he was holding a bowl of steaming soup in his hands. He settled at the desk again, holding out the bowl to him. 

“What? You’re not gonna feed it to me?” Quackity snarked, tired and irritated, irritated at everything that had happened, irritated at how cute Techno looked when surprised, with the firelight softly highlighting his features, expression unbearably soft.

Techno sighed, before pulling the chair closer to the edge of the bed, and holding out the loaded spoon. Quackity decided very quickly that if getting blown up and killed earned him this soft doting Techno then it was absolutely worth it. 

Quackity took pity on him, though, and took the bowl from him after the first bite.

After he was finished eating, he patted the bed next to him. Techno looked at him, soft expression back in place, before turning to change into pajamas. When Quackity looked back at him he was wearing his potato-patterned nightgown and Quackity couldn’t help his snort.

Techno laid down in the bed next to him, cupping Quackity’s smaller hands in his own. His hands were rough and calloused from work and fighting, and he lightly stroked Quackity’s fingers and palms. He was quietly looking at Quackity’s hands, pressing their hands together to compare, and Quackity’s were almost laughably small compared to his. 

Quackity opened his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ to diffuse this soft tender moment, something he felt like he was intruding on despite being a part of.

Techno leaned his head down, before looking up at him through his eyelashes, a soft  _ I’m sorry _ floating between them as Techno’s breath ghosted across his hands.

“It’s- It’s alright. Well, it’s not alright, I guess, but- I dunno-” Quackity stuttered, frustrated, feeling open and  _ raw _ in front of Techno, in the soft firelight with his hands being gently held. “I get it, I guess. You weren’t just being an ass, or trying to be the bad guy.”

Techno made a noncommittal sound, back to inspecting Quackity’s hands.

“Would it be ok?” He whispered to Quackity’s hands, “Would it be ok if I was the bad guy?”

Quackity wanted to snort at the cheesy line, or shout because  _ everything was happening so much _ . 

“I don’t- I’m  _ tired _ , Techno, fucking tired of everyone telling me who’s the good guy and who’s the bad guy and who to trust, all right?” Quackity huffed, grabbing Techno’s face. “From now on there’s no good or bad between us, alright? It’s just me and you now, ok?”

“Ok,” Techno replied, voice soft and wavering slightly, and eye contact wasn't normally Techno’s strong suit but there was no way he could look away from Quackity now.

“Ok. Cool.” Quackity huffed, before brushing the hair out of his face and flopping back on to the bed.

Techno grinned down at him, before remembering the letter he had left on his desk.

“I wrote to Philza, my d- friend. Associate. Ally. He raised Wilbur and Tommy? Uh, anyways, I updated him on the… situation.” He didn’t need to clarify, the smoking crater of Manberg vivid in their minds. “I was thinking we could go visit him for a while, he’s got a nice little set up."

Quackity just nodded, ignoring his stuttering over Philza's role in his life, a soft smile on his face as he reached up to rub at the flush spreading across Techno’s face. Techno could say what he wanted but Quackity knew.

“I was thinkin’ we could invite Tommy and Tubbo and maybe even Wilbur, when things have settled? I’m sure he’d be delighted to see his kids again." He flushed slightly, "I mean, if you want to go, you don’t have to, and I’d understand if you didn’t want to-”

He cut himself off, reaching up to hold Quackity’s hand against his face where it had moved to cup his cheek.

“Aw, Techie, you taking me to meet the parents? Gettin’ kinda serious, aren’t ya?” Quackity grinned at him, voice soft as he continued. “I’d love to. Even if it means I have to see that Wilbur bastard again.”

Techno just snorted before flopping down into bed next to him, burying his face in his neck and he’d gotten caught up in the fighting and the bloodlust and the  _ drama _ , he’d forgotten how nice it was to just settle down and  _ relax _ and be  _ safe _ . 

Quackity was  _ safe _ , he decided quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to "techno was forcibly adopted by philza" truthers club . I think I accidentally implied Tubbo was also raised by Philza but it's what he deserves.
> 
> my tumblr is @letsfluxshitup I'm a lot more talkative there skjdjdjdjdjf
> 
> blease read eatenpickelsticks fic it's very very good ❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [would you turn me in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351716) by [eatenpickelsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/pseuds/eatenpickelsticks)




End file.
